


Party Poison

by python_blitz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, MCR, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/python_blitz/pseuds/python_blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was never cool- he was the older brother of the coolest guy in school, and he STILL managed to be a complete looser. Add to that an obsession with drawing, some homosexuality, this really hot new guy named Frank, and a VERY unstable teacher, and he's bound to have high school transform into his own personal hell- and his own brother is going to be the ruler of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard's P.O.V.

Oh great, I think to myself as a drunk Mikey leads YET ANOTHER blonde bimbo towards MY bedroom. That’s the third time this week! I look around the party- a few guys from school, a few hookers, and lots of drugs. Fun! I stood in the corner of the room, scanning the mass of twerking, grinding, sweaty, drunk teenagers for anyone halfway descent to spend time with. And there was no one who looked even mostly sober. Per usual.

This was so like my little brother; throw a big-ass party just before the school year starts to make sure everyone knows that he’s the coolest. It was the grand finale of his ever-running popularity contest against all the other slaves to the high school hierarchy. It was sickening, really. 

I slip away from the living room, sneaking down to the basement where I had spent many nights when Mikey decides to commandeer my room for his personal brand of fun. I swear, he is the only kid I know of who has glasses AND has game. 

When I finally reach the bottom, I plop down in my million-year-old swivel chair, turning to my desk, swiping a pencil from my pencil-holder, and continuing to work on my latest drawing. Drawing is my passion, my love, my light, and as close as I can get to escaping the shit of the real world and living in a perfect fantasy. Comics are my thing- reading, writing, and illustrating them. They’re my escape from being super looser to super hero. How I wanted to be Batman, or Spiderman, or maybe even a villain like Joker; causing mayhem or saving people, either would put me high up enough in the ranks of high school for no one to dare fuck with me.

The loud crashing of (what I assumed to be) a vase makes me look up from my work and glance at the clock. 12:30-on a school night. Not just any school night either; the night before the first day of school. Only now, I guess it is technically the first day of school. I should probably get some sleep I think to myself. Quickly I strip down and grab some pajamas from the dryer, flicking the light before flopping down on my makeshift bed (old pillows and blankets) and blocking out the noise of the party the best I could with my hands, not falling asleep until maybe a half hour later.

~~~~~

A/N:

Yay! First Frerard fic! Enjoy! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard’s P.O.V.

The next morning I arise to the obnoxious beeping of my alarm clock, which I immediately turn off. I swing my legs carelessly over the side of my bed, trying to rub the sleep and blurriness from my eyes, and trudge up the stairs to the living room. Carefully picking my way across the carnage of the party, I finally make it to the kitchen to put some coffee in the machine. 

The coffee machine finishes and I sip at the scorching, bitter liquid until my tongue and throat are raw. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mikey’s latest catch sneaking down the stairs and tiptoeing towards the door, hugging her jacket close to her body as she prepares for the cold walk of shame that lies ahead. I chuckle; poor bitch.

Next my brother comes trudging down the stairs, looking more tired than I’ve seen him in a long time.

“Hey, do I finally get my room back, little bro?” I ask him, teasing and annoying as ever.

“Shut the fuck up,” he eloquently responds before stretching out his hand to grasp the cup of coffee I offer him. 

“Y’know we’re in deep shit when the ‘rents get home tonight, right?” I point out.

“Correction,” he responds, “YOU are in deep shit when they get home tonight. Because according to Ray’s mom, I would have been over at his house last night; studying my ass off like the perfect student mom and dad think I am. That leaves YOU as the only person who could have POSSIBLY thrown a wild party last night.” He smirks at me before disappearing out the door, leaving his bags and schoolwork behind (not that he planned on actually attending school anyway). Little shit.

I chug the rest of my (now slightly cooler) coffee before bolting upstairs to my room, bursting through the door, and having my nose assaulted with the smell of sex and cheap perfume. With a fleeting glance I check the state of my bed before delving into my closet; messed up sheets, lipstick and eyeliner on my pillow, unexplained stains all over the (previously unexposed) mattress; all of this an unfortunately recurring theme lately. 

Rummaging through my closet I find black, black, and (guess what!) more black. Looks like my outfit’s going to match my hair today- not that I minded. It would be shocking if I wasn’t wearing black. But maybe I should change my hair color…

Slipping my combat boots on, I hastily grab my bag from the opposite side of the room from where I knew I put it the night before. Sliding one strap on my shoulder, I leap out the door, barely stopping long enough to lock up the house before I continue down the street.

Walking at a fast clip, I reach school just as the bell is about to ring, but not before Mikey’s cronies corner me.

“Where you going, little guy?” Ray asks as he backs me against the wall, Bob and Matt egging him on with little cheers of, “Get ’em, Ray!” and, “Take ‘em, Toro!”

“P-p-please don’t hurt me, Ray,” I manage to quiver out pathetically.

“Oh, I won’t hurt you,” he croons, as he’s standing tall and menacing over me. “Much,” he adds with a sadistic smile.

~~~

Bruised and cut, I walk into first period math ten minutes late. 

“So nice of you to join us, Mr. Way,” Mr. Kepler addresses me without turning away from the board.

“I-I’m s-sorry I-“

“I don’t care why you’re late, Mr. Way, now sit down.” Mr. Kepler says as he finishes the last few numbers of the long equation he had written on the board.

Quickly, I take one of the two empty seats in the back of the class, shuffling through my bag and keeping my head low, allowing my greasy strands of black hair to cover the embarrassment written all over my cheeks. God, I hate people. 

As Mr. Kepler turns from the board to the class, the door creaks open, and in walks a shy, short kid with fingerless gloves and a shy smile. Right behind him a woman walks in (presumably his mother), and pulls Mr. Kepler aside for a minute. As the two adults talk, the boy scans the room with his eyes, looking at each person and each person looks at him in turn. Finally, his eyes rest on mine. We stare at each other for a fraction of a second longer than anyone else before his eyes snap to the floor. God, I thought, he’s beautiful.

With one final parting, the woman kisses the boy on the forehead, spins around, and is out the door before anyone could blink. 

“Class, I need your attention,” Mr. Kepler says. Like you need to ASK for our attention when all our eyes are already focused on that gorgeous piece of eye candy, I thought.

“This is Frank, he is a new student, so I expect you all to treat him nicely.” He stated before pointing the boy, Frank, to the seat in the back. The seat right next to mine. Holy shit.

Frank makes his way back towards me, and our eyes meet again. This time, he holds my gaze for as long as social norm would state, before turning in his chair towards the board and pretending (like the rest of us) to pay attention. I take this opportunity to sketch him from the few ephemeral glances I could get out of the corner of my eye. And God, he was the most perfect thing to draw; more beautiful than any sculpture of any god by an old master, his jaw simultaneously strong and soft, his thin lips somehow looking so plush and supple, and his beautiful eyes something that nature itself could not have created alone. 

The bell rang all too soon, and I had to watch with sad eyes as Frank got up and snuck out the door, slipping out without notice, but not before I could notice the Misfits pin on his jacket. Thank god, I thought as I gathered my things, at least we’ll have something to talk about.

As I head for the door, a hand pulls me by the collar over to the teacher’s desk, plucking me from the rush of bodies trying to slam through the door all at once. Before I knew what was happening, I was spun around to meet the very angry face of Mr. Kepler in uncomfortably close proximity to my own.

“We need to talk, Mr. Way,” he said menacingly, leaning impossibly closer to my face. “Meet me after school.” And with that, I was shoved back into the churning mass of people attempting to funnel through the door into the cold, equally crowded halls of high school.

Great, I thought to myself. The first day has barely begun, and I’m ALREADY in trouble. And the party on top of this?! Mom is not going to let me hear the end of this…

~~~

Wrote this at 2 AM so let me know if there are any mistakes i need to correct :)


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard’s P.O.V.

I walk out of the bathroom about ten minutes after the final bell has rung. I had been hiding in there ever since lunch; there was no way in hell I was going to attend class with the most likely broken nose that Ray gave me with the toe of his boot when I tried to pick up my dropped tray. It wouldn’t even stop bleeding until the second period after lunch.

Cautiously I look down the hallway; no one on the left; no one on the right. I then slip out and walk quickly towards the exit, hoping that Mr. Kepler had already left for the day. I found out the hard way that he hadn’t.

“Gerard,” he said from his doorway.

I turn around, cringing when I see the anger on his face. “Yes, sir?”

“Come here,” Mr. Kepler said, beckoning for me to follow him into his room.

Eager to not get in any more trouble, I quickly obey, but immediately regret my obedience when he closed the door and stood in front of it. That was the only exit.

“Now, Gerard,” he says as a disgusting smirk creeps onto his face. “I saw the way you were looking at that boy, Frank, this morning. You know we don’t tolerate homosexuals at this school, right?” He asks, smirk growing into a full-blown, psychotic grin as he advances towards me.

“I-I-I-,” I stammer out before he cuts me off.

“But you know,” he says as he finally reaches me. “I’ll keep it between us if you just let me do one little thing…”

~~~

Frank’s P.O.V.

I walk home after my first day of school, head down and hood up, hoping that Ray and his gang don’t come looking for a round two. I could barely see out of my right eye after they cornered me at lunch. 

Quickly I hop up the steps to the door of our shabby new house, produce the keys from my pocket, and speedily open and shut the door to keep the cold September air from getting into my house. I drop my bag by the door and head for the fridge, tearing off the sticky note my mom left for me.

“Sorry Frankie, I have a double shift and won’t be home until late. Frozen meal in the freezer- you know what to do. –Mom”  
‘Great,’ I think to myself, ‘First day at her new job, and she’s already working a double shift.’ Things really hadn’t changed like we hoped they would…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took FOREVER to write... there really isn't any good excuse for it, i just got lazy and uninspired D: - but now i'm BACK and i'm ready to write!! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Frank’s P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up, got dressed, and headed out the door with a Hot Pocket shoved halfway in my mouth. And damn- they don’t call it a HOT pocket for nothing…

Looking straight ahead and walking as fast as my short legs would allow, I make my way to school with my breath billowing out in front of me and the cold nipping at my ears. Out of the corner of my eye I spot movement in the form of a giant fro, and pull my hood up to hide my face and avoid confrontation. This, of course, was all in vain.

“Hey, where you going, punk?” Ray shouts as he makes his way over to me. I didn’t remember any of the names of the kids from this new school, but Ray made damned sure I didn’t forget his.

Quickly, he has me pinned against the chain link fence surrounding the schoolyard, and he has no problem keeping me exactly where he wants me.

“Wait here, faggot,” he says as he walks off, leaving his two henchmen pinning up each of my arms. All too soon he arrives back with some thin, scrawny kid with glasses who I figured would share in that morning’s harassment. Instead, the kid pulls his fist back and punches me in the fucking face with WAY more force than I could have ever though possible for someone who was as little and geeky looking as him.

“So you’re the new kid, huh?” he practically spits at my face. 

I give him the dirtiest of looks and tell him to, “Fuck off, jerk.”

Big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little teaser for what's to come ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mikey's P.O.V.

"Fuck off, jerk," the short kid in front if me says before spitting in my face. Taken aback, I wipe off my face, never breaking my death glare with the ballsy little twat.  
Billie emits a low whistle before muttering, "Oh, you're in deep shut now, Iero." And, oh, was he right.  
Swiftly, I swing my arm from my side, my fist connecting with his jaw, making his head snap back. Howling in pain, he struggles to get loose from Billie and Bob's grip tight grip.  
Toro provides a third set of arms, attempting to aid in holding the little shit back. But it just makes him fight harder. In one impressive maneuver, he wrenches his arms out of Billie and Bob's grasp, then angles himself to deliver a perfect head-butt to Ray. You would think that Toro's massive fro would've cushioned the impact, but it didn't, and he sank to the ground like a stone. K-O.  
Unfazed, the kid then gets down into a crouching position and sweeps his leg under Billie and Bob, tripping both of them. It's like this guy's a fucking ninja or something.  
Whipping his head towards me, be springs up from his position and launches towards me with hands outstretched. My fight or flight response kicks into high gear, and I tense with me fists at the ready, waiting to take the impact and deliver a few blows. Time slows down as he is less than a foot from me, and I look at the kid directly in the eyes. I take in the hazel-green color of his eyes and the wild, animalistic look in them. Then, a surprising, unwarranted thought forms in the front of my brain, 'Holy fuck,' I thought, 'he looks really sexy like that.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Hey guys, sorry this took so long ;-; I was in Iceland, then I had camp to go to, then I got my laptop taken away, so I'm updating from my phone :/. So sorry for the long wait, BUT I will be updating more frequently, I promise! Let me know if there are any mistakes in this chapter, and have a great day! ^^


End file.
